TRUTH OR DARE
by rebelde girl
Summary: OneShot. While waiting for a storm to pass Gabreilla and Sharpay discover their true feelings for each other. GirlGirl content. Don't like, don't read. :


"Oh, this is just great! Gabby griped as she hit the steering wheel of her car with her fists. The 'Check Engine Light' was blinking. Sharpay looked at her, then outside. It was pouring and pitch black. She could barely see 4 feet in front of them. 

"Gabby, just calm down, ok? I mean, it's too dangerous to drive anyway. We'll just call a tow truck when the storm dies down." Sharpay suggested.

Gabby pulled the keys out of the ignition and pulled her cell out of her purse. She dialed then a minute later shoved it back in her purse. "Battery's dead anyway. I thought I charged the damn thing before I left the house this morning."

Sharpay chuckled. "Well I don't have mine." Gabby raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You...you're stressing out about the tiniest things. It's funny."

Gabby shook her head then ran her hand through her hair and a small smile formed at the corner of her mouth. "Okay, I'll admit, it's a little silly, but I've been under a lot of stress lately." She propped her arm against the window and put her hand on her hand.

"Are you and Troy fighting again?"

Since Troy and Gabby had started dating Sharpay had been uncomfortable around them. Her and Troy had history, and she and Gabby were best friends. It didn't get more awkward than that... .Except it did. Though she denied it. Deep down some part of Sharpay was still in love with him, and always would be.

Gabby nodded slowly.

Sharpay looked at her sympathetically and squeezed her hand. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Gabby took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, it's fine...I mean, it's just a little fight...every couple has them."

"I'm here for you."

"Yea sweetie, I know." Gabby leaned over and hugged her.

┘---┘---┘

Sharpay let out a long breath and checked her watch. It was already 9pm. They had been here over two hours and the storm showed no signs of letting up. She pulled her jacket around her tighter and rubbed her hands together. "Omigod it's freezing." She muttered.

"No shit, there was a gas station a few miles up the road, and I have an umbrella in the trunk, we could walk up there." Gabby suggested and looked over the back seat briefly.

"Are you kidding? We're both in high heels and dresses. We'd never make it alive." Sharpay giggled and pointed to their clothes as to prove her point. "Besides, it's my turn to ask a question."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "Who says 'Truth or Dare' is just a kids game?"

"Okay...Truth or Dare?"

She thought for a moment. "Truth."

Sharpay smiled. She had the perfect question. "Have you ever thought about anyone else while you were having sex? And no lying."

Gabby bit her lip. 'No lying?' She had to lie. She couldn't tell Sharpay that she had in fact thought about another person...another girl actually...Sharpay. Her best friend. She couldn't tell her that. "No," She shook her head and glanced away briefly.

Sharpay cocked an eyebrow. "That was a long pause. You're lying. C'mon Gabby!"

Gabby shook her head. "No, it's stupid. You'll be angry."

"I highly doubt that..."

"Ok, but if you freak out, that's it." Gabby threw her hands up and took a breath. " I've thought about...you."

Sharpay's eyes grew wide and her jaw hung open. "What? I don't think I heard that correctly. Did you say me!"

Gabby winced and nodded.

"I uh-uh never thought you thought about me like that before."

"Sharpay, I'm sorry, I can't help it. I close my eyes and you're who I think about. Please, please don't be mad at me." Gabby pleaded.

"Oh, I'm n-not mad, a little freaked out. But definitely not mad." Sharpay muttered trance-like and started looking around the car. Why did it feel like it was closing in around her? She had to get out of here. Had to get some air now. She opened the car-door and started to get out when Gabby grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going!"

"I think I'm gonna brave the storm and check out that gas station." She got out of the car. She pulled her hood over her head and started walking. Her head spinning. She heard the driver's side door slam shut and Gabby grabbed her arm again.

"Sharpay wait!" Gabby screamed so she could be heard over the pouring rain. Sharpay turned around and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Why!" Sharpay screamed back.

"Just come back into the car so we can talk please!"

"I don't want to Gabby! Because if I do, we're gonna talk, and then something's gonna happen!"

"Nothing has to happen!"

Sharpay looked at her. She was shivering and her mascara was running. Of course, she probably looked worse. She finally gave in and got back into the car. She pulled off her soaking jacket and tossed it in the backseat.

The two sat in silence for what felt like forever before Gabby finally broke the silence.

"Sharpay, I'm really sorry. I should've just lied."

Sharpay shook her head. "No, it's okay. So...how long?"

"...A while. I mean, it's not like I ever wanted to have these feelings for you. I thought it was just a one-time thing. I thought being friends would be enough. But it's not." Gabby explained while she looked down at her hands.

"What about Troy?" Sharpay demanded calmly.

"Well, I obviously love him...part of me anyway." She replied.

"Does he know?"

Gabby shook her head. "No, sometimes I wish he did though; make it easier for me." Her voice was slightly shaky.

Sharpay smirked slightly. "...Truth or dare?" She asked simply.

"What? Sharpay..."

"Truth...or dare?" She asked again.

"Dare," Gabby replied, confused.

Sharpay was still smirking. "I dare you to kiss me." Even though she was stunned Gabby leaned in closer.

"I thought you said you didn't want anything to happen?" She whispered.

Sharpay shrugged lightly. "I lied."

Gabby smiled and pressed her lips against Sharpay's gently. Her lips tingled. She couldn't believe this was happening. Months of fantasizing were becoming a reality.

Sharpay pulled away and crawled into the backseat pulling Gabby with her. Gabby sat on top of her and explored as much of her body with her hands that she could before kissing Sharpay again, her hands wandering under her skirt and causing her best friend to moan.

The two continued to kiss. They couldn't stop...they didn't want to.

┘--┘--┘

Early the next morning Gabby opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes adjusted to the bright sunshine and she heard birds chirping. The clock said it was 8:30. She yawned and realized where she was, and who she was with. Sharpay was lying in her arms, sound asleep. She smiled and kissed her neck. She thought it had just been a dream. But it wasn't!

Sharpay started to stir. She lifted her head up and looked around, dazed until she saw Gabby smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed her. "Morning," She murmured and sat up.

"Morning," Gabby replied and sat up also. "Last night was amazing." She pushed a strand of hair behind Sharpay's ear.

She nodded. "So, you don't regret it?"

Gabby frowned. "No, do you?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to be sure we didn't make a huge mistake." Sharpay said and grabbed Gabby's hands.

"It wasn't." She assured her and kissed one of her hands. All she wanted to do was kiss her. She'd never felt so strongly about another person before. Not even Troy.

"So-where do we go from here?" Sharpay asked as she pulled on her shoes.

"We could head over to that gas station." Gabby suggested, out of the loop.

"I meant with us." She corrected.

"Oh," She smirked sheepishly. "I-I don't know,"

"Do you want to be with me?" Sharpay held her breath and waited for the answer.

Gabby took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Yes..."

Sharpay beamed. She felt light-headed. She pulled Gabby towards her and kissed her hard...

"I love you," Gabby whispered, her face still close to Sharpay's.

"I love you too,"

END...

Tell Me If You Want A Sequel


End file.
